Monster in Purgatory
by shinigami sempai 666
Summary: here it is, the second story series to The Grim Reaper in High school, rated m for language, violence, and lemon
1. Chapter 1

HEY guys, so, like i said, here is monsters in purgatory, now, their will be more lemon and violence in this story than in The Grim Reaper in High school?. Also, as for a make up for late post and shit like that, i am going to make this a very violent chapter for you all as a way of making up for not posting as often as i would like to. Now, lets get to the story

Chapter 1 - home stay

Tsukune's POV

I was laying in my room, sighing happily that i was home. My room was just the way i left it when i left, my bed made nicely with the black sheets, the grand piano over in my corner, laptop on my desk with a crap ton of notebooks. And my books all put away neatly. I love it here, then again, the room was made for me so why wouldn't i love it. While laying around, Moka walked in, looking over it before walking up and standing over me. "**Moka, what do you want?**" "I wanna talk with you, is that so wrong?" I sat up, and patted a spot on my bed, to which she took, sighing. " **So what is wrong Moka?**" " ... I just don't know what to do Tsukune, im only in ninth grade (my assumption of what grade they are in but if you go over the manga and anime show you would feel the same way with me, i am basing this off a person who i am in the marching band with who was in 10th grade but was pregnant, and one of my beast friend sister who was an 11th grader who got pregnant.) and i am pregnant, i really just do not know what to do." "**Well Moka, you forget, it will only be about another 5 months and your gonna give birth, and it won't hurt, plus because you seem to not be able to handle having a kid yet, i planned something out with my parents, they agreed to watch it while we are at school, and you will not be going to your home on breaks, your gonna have to play mommy during those and the only safe place for the kid is here. oh, and also, if i gotta fight your dad for you to keep the kid, do not worry, i won't kill him, though he may or may not be permanently put into a wheelchair.**" "Tsukune, your like what, the third strongest monster, nothing can kill you." "**That is a lie, i can be killed, the two higher monsters above me can kill me, and another grim reaper can kill me, plus i can die naturally if i want to though i have to fill out my death warrant.**"

"What are those two monster that are stronger than you?" "**Well, to tell you the truth, it is actually more like five monster, but they are grouped together in two two classes, the heaven class, and hell class. the heaven class consist of god, Jesus, angels, fallen angels, and the heavenly reapers. In that class, only god, Jesus, and a heavenly reaper can kill me, though an angel or fallen angel can put up one hell of a fight. Then their is the hell class, which consist of Lucifer, Alucard, Demons, risen demons **(opposite of a fallen angel which i made up) **and the hellic reaper. Of that class, all but the demons can kill me, and then their is my class, the purge class. WE consist of the purge reapers, Nephilm, the fallen Nephilm, the risen Nephilm, the true vampire, and the alpha werewolf. In my class alone, we each stand a chance against each other, but over all, the grim reaper would win the fight, mainly being because we have had so much knowledge we know every weak point for every monster their is.**"

"I got a question Tsukune, how old are you really?" i sighed and turned to face her. "**In terms of your years, i am about 11.8 billion years old, in reapers years, i am 16, turning 17 during the next time that Halley's comet passes earth.**" "WOW, you are older than dirt!" "**I saw dirt be made Moka, so yea it is kinda respected for me to be older than dirt, but you have got to remember, i was the second generation of reaper, so as soon as life was that big enough, i was made and yea, you get the point.**" Moka looked at me, and slowly leaned in closer to me, giving me a kiss which was cut into a peck by my door being busted open by Tsubaki. "**BIG BROTHER! I WANNA PLAY!**"

I turn to face her, my small smile turning to my usual scowl. "**Tsubaki, you are 9.4 billion years old, act you age! I already told you that i would play with you later!**" "**You said that yesterday! If you don't play with me i will hide your notebooks, pens, and scythe again!**" "That is another thing, what is so important about this notebook thing?" Tsubaki looked at Moka, giving her an evil glare. "**The note books are none of your business! And if i find you out even so much as looked at one i will kill you slut!**" She was going to say more, but i back handed her. "**If you know what is good for you, you will go away and not say a word to us for the rest of the day or so help me i will kill you Tsubaki...**" **  
**

AS she left, i followed behind her, but moka grabbed a hold of my arm, which made me look behind. "What are you doing?" "**If i want her to shut up i got to go play with her, stay here.**"

Moka's POV

Tsukune spoke to his sister in an eerily calm voice, one that obviously made her run and scream bloody murder. Tsukune grabbed his knife and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. "What was that?" '_I have got no friggin idea, but whatever it was, it must not have been good, you saw the little girl face, whatever that was, it must have been the scariest thing that have ever been made._' '... You want that out of Tsukune again don't you? And im gonna take a guess, you want him to do us like that don't you?' '_I have too much pride to let him just dominate us, he would have to force us to submit, that could easily make us submit and you know i have a fetish for strong men.' (Yea, i am making inner moka more ...What is the word, um, i guess that closest thing i can think of would be craving sex but that makes her sound like gin, so im going to change it to she really want to have Tsukune have her submit and that she wants to have him dominate her, that sound better... )_

I got up and walked out, hearing Tsukune shout and then finding that Gin was being sent flying down the hall. I ran down to find that Tsukune looked far different, his clothes becoming all black and a very old and raggedy black cloak covered his back and head. His face was covered with black bandages that also stretched down and covered his body the only real visible part was one red glowing eye.. (if you wanna see what he looks like in this form, go look at the cover image for this story, on and here is a heads up, unless i decide other wise, the first six story will show a picture of how i want Tsukune to look in his unsealing form, this form is seal for release 4. Also, for the awesome fight about to take place, go to YouTube and look up Cassie by flyleaf. ) Before i could reach him, his picked up his knife, which when he touched it formed a very big scythe.

The blade was about 3 ft long at at the thickest, 4 ft thick, half of it was painted to a sterling black while the other half was plain silver, their was also a back end blade that was the same way. The shaft of it was made out of a black wood that was decorated with red ribbons which connected with the black cloth on his arms, the two pieces of fabric mending together and merging to a different combination shade in the middle. I backed away from him, scared, which he obviously noticed.

Both of his parents came running into the room, looking at him. "_**Who pissed him off**** Moka?**_" "Um, that was a combination of Gin and Tsubaki sir..." He pointed his own blade at Tsukune, who didn't seemed to be unfazed. Before anyone could do anything, some came crashing though the roof, which was stopped only by the butt of Tsukune's scythe. He turned his head to the creature, which he seemed to dislike, which resulted in having its hand cut off followed by a loud scream. The black cloth on his black unwound itself from Tsukune, then reformed into large wings, which looked daily sharp at the end of them. **  
**

With a powerful woosh of his wings, Tsukune was taking off, heading to the large creature, who was now swiping at the air to stop him. "WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" "**No we don't, that is against the rules. Tsukune is playing with me right now! We are playing kill the golem!**" "kill the golem? That a game that no one plays, especially with a golem that big!" Tsukune's mom walked up to me, patting my back softly. "_**Moka, we are grim reapers, a golem can't hurt us, Tsukune will be fine, and that is a small golem, normally that are so big the finger tip would crush our castle, and kill the golem is a very popular games for us grim reapers.**_" '... You all are insane, you know that right?' "_**We are not insane my dear, we are just not in what you all consider the right mind set for a person.**_" Just as he said that, another large chunk of the the golem fell, shaking the area around the house.   


The creature shrieked more, all of its right arm missing and part of the chest gone to. Though it appeared that was enough to punch Tsukune once, sending him down into the same room he left in.

Tsukune POV

I crashed though the library roof. I was able to catch myself with the bandages that wrapped themselves around two of the pillars. With the momentum i had, i launched myself back to the creature, this time, pushing both my wings up to form a spear and launch myself at his neck, cutting the head off of the body and it falls to the ground. After it fell, i drifted down, taking my time which got a piece of the golem finger tip thrown at me by my little sister. "**STOP BEING SO FAST AT KILLING, LET ME WIN FOR ONCE!**" When i landed, i turn back to my human form, my hands landing stuffed down my pockets. "**Not my fault i'm a better killer, after all, i got like.. Mom, how many wanted posters for mass murdering do i have now?**"

"_**Not including the one they passed off at the school, it would be 263 different wantings, your doing good on your own aren't you?**_" she walked up and pinched my cheek. "Wow, you just love killing don't you Tsukune?" "_**Well, it is one of the only two reasons why a grim reaper was made Moka-san, The number one reason was for killing people, the second was a little bit too imitate for you all to know, although i think Moka knows it.**_" Moka blushes a bit before grabbing onto me, and tried to pull me away from everyone else. I sighed, taking her and throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her away.

She squeaked while i carried to my room, setting her down softly on my bed. "T-Tsukune, what are you-" I stopped her by kissing her, pushing her softly onto the bed. "**Calm down Moka, I promise that i won't hurt you too bad after this.**" "You sound like-" Before she could finish, i had set my hand down onto her stomach, letting some for the pregnancy pain out, which cause Moka to groan in pain and grip my sheets forcefully. As i pulled my hand away, she went back and grabbed it quickly, pulling it close to her while the pain faded.**  
**

"**Sorry, had to, its to make sure the baby is healthy Moka.**" She pulled my arm closer to her, holding it tightly. "Can you make it up to me?" I was about to ask how when she pulled me into a deep kiss, surprising me a little. "Just don't get yourself killed Tsukune." She flicked my nose after that, giggling. "**Remember your place Moka...**" I walked away from the bed, taking a bag and heading off out of my home.

Tsubaki POV

I was wondering around the halls, passing the time when I saw big brother walking down the hall, heading out of the castle grounds. "**Brother, where are you going?**" "**Out, I got to get some things, stay here and be nice to our guest, I will kick your ass to Saturn and back if you did something to them.**" AS he left the house, I headed to his room, deciding to be a little evil and mess with Moka, maybe steal one of his cloaks. AS I push the door open, Moka was staring at the it, like she did something stupid. I sighed before jumping onto the bed, facing her. "**okay, what happened?**" "I flicked his nose after being what I though was "cute", now he is that." "**God your stupid, if you want to get his attention, just wait till he goes to bed, walk in crawl into the bed with him, cuddle or something. Just, please don't do you know what again i'll kill you if you do, he is mine.**" "You're his sister though Tsubaki." "**So, god and lucifer are my uncles, and my mom and dad are brother and sister, we are fine.**"

She just rolled her eyes, which I didn't like, so I went to being evil. In a quick snatch, I had got her rosary, puling it off her chocker and running out of the room, also grabbing one of my brothers favorite cloaks.

(Inner) Moka's POV

I yawned, looking around the area I was now in then being hit with a very strong scent, one that I was memorized by. Taking in a deep breath of it, I followed it to a hamper that was next to a closet, why it smelled so good was a mystery till I opened it. Inside of it was about a weeks worth of clothes, folded neatly but were wet, and what the wet stuff was got me. I picked up the top piece, it unraveling into a large black cloak, blood dripping down from it and hitting the floor, forming a small pool. I pulled it close to me, taking a deep breath of it and licking the collar of it, taking in some of the sweet rich blood.

It was so god, then it hit me, it was the same as the first time my outer self tried Tsukune's blood, and it was even more delicious in person then in a mere memory. I ate more of the blood, licking the collar and the right sleeve clean of the blood before I stopped, being both full and now wearing blood stained clothes. I sighed before going into Tsukune's bathroom, finding to be very nice though it didn't have any herbs for me to use but only a note. '_Moka, I assume you decided to use my bathroom, I am fine with this and I have made a special add in to the bath, you do not need any herbs, this is purge water, you have a different name for it but trust me, this stuff cleans better than regular water or your herb water, be warn, it is very hot though._

_Tsukune. _

I was confused but decided to go along with Tsukune's word. I went over to the tub, turning the hot water on and was surprised to see the water was a light red, like the water on campus. 'Did he mean it was the same water as in school?' Once the tub was full, I hopped into it, groaning at how hot it was. 'Guess he wasn't kidding about the water, wait, is this water?' I lifted my hand up, taking it out of the water and noticing that it had left my arm red. 'What is this stuff?' "**Blood, her in purgatory, blood is what we use instead of water, and trust me it is far better. Also, don't you want this back?**" she holds my rosary in front of my face, laughing a little. "I will leave you to Tsukune, you seem to fear him far more than you do your parents." "**DO NOT1I FEAR NO ONE!**" "Oh really? Say that to his face then and do what you please, I heard that he said if you hurt any of us or bothered us he would kick you to Saturn and back then kill you, you seemed to listen better to him. Is it because you think you love him or because you mistake fear for love?"

She pulled out her own knife, putting it at my throat. "**Your a vampire, even your healing properties can hide scars, so I can cut you all I want and you couldn't do a thing about it slut.**" "Say that again little girl, I dare you." She growled lowly, turning to one of her lowest unsealed states and having her blade at my neck. "**Nighty night slut.**" She went to slash my throat open, but in never came, instead all I heard was a blood curdling shriek, then a chest and head being flung across the rom, being pinned by her blade and another one. I opened my eyes after her screaming stopped, looking behind me and finding no one their. I was going to ask what the fuck that was about before Tsubaki had regenerated and ran out of the room, screaming something that I had no clue was about.

"**Sorry about that, she can be a handful at times, and don't worry, she won't try anything on you now for about a month or so.**" "What makes you so sure?" "**How often have I been wrong Moka?**" I turned to see Tsukune looking at me, hanging from the sealing. "SO far you have never been wrong, then again you haven't really done much to prove stuff wrong."

"**True, now I've got shit to attend to, stay in as long as you like, If you do decide to get out go to the library, we have got some quest here that we have to deal with, mother said that I was having a kid and they want to meet the girl carrying the child. Oh, put your rosary back on.**" I looked at him with a death glare, which was no match for his though, truth be told no matter what it was it seems that he was able to beat me at it, well, that would happen if you are nearly as old as the universe itself. I nodded yes after wards, putting the rosary on and falling down to relax in the bath.

End of chapter

Remember to

like

favorite

review


	2. Chapter 2 - authors note

HEY!1 what up everyone,listen, i got some big shit happening right now, like, i am now on twitch, and as soon as i figure out where the fucking scroll lock key is, i am going to start recording videos and posting them up onto YouTube and on Twitch! This is going to be really cool, but so far, unless my cod (Call Of Duty) skills go up, i will only be doing Elsword Videos, and Mine-craft videos. Now, i will not have them up for a long time, im just saying it is going to be something that i am doing till i am able to get a microphone. The reason why, i really do want to talk to you all, but i am not really the best looking person, so i really do not wanna show myself, think of it like with what seeding did and what SkyDoesMinecraft do, i really just do not have the face for it, i may in the future at one point but i am not for sure right now, and i all still writing stories and i will try to post new shit up as soon as i can.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so her is chapter two, also, READ THIS, before you go to read the story! Now, i know tha tat least one, two, hell, maybe 25 of you are gonna complain about this, but i don't care, for soem of the special people, they are gonna be from a comic i read a while ago, don't complain, okay? Good, now, on to the story.

Chapter 2 - meeting the true monsters

Moka's POV

The bath was very relaxing, though it was hard to want to drink it all while I was in it. While getting out, i realized that i had no clothes set out for it, and the clothes i had on were ruined from the game that Tsukune had to play with his sister and the blood. As i walked out, u fund that their was some clothes layed out on his bed, with a note to the side of it.

_Put these on and meet me in the library,_

_Tsukune_

'When did he become the boss of me?' 'Probably when he dominated you, you did submit to him fairly easily, which isn't like you at all.' She went quiet after that, which i didn't know was a good or a bad thing. Looking over the clothes, it was a rather simple dress with a large red cloak much like what Tsukune wears all the time. deciding to go with it, i put on the clothes, finding that the cloak fits quite nice and felt really good on me.

Walking into the library where everyone else was, their was a very strange song playing trhat was soft but was still able to be heard.

**Im blue  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba** **die**

'What it the hell is this song?' 'I really have no clue, it sounds so weird.' "**MY father love this song, he picked it out, don't worry, next song is somethign with real taste.**" He scared the living hell out of me, making me jump.

**I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, its sitting outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
**

He took my hand while he introduced me to the guest here, though he mainly had me stand around his two cousins while he went to talk to other people who he felt like i didn't need to meet.

**Im blue  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba** **die**

"So what do we do now?" I ask, looking to his younger cousins. "Wait for it, Tsukune's always has got something planned for these types of things, we will know what the general idea of it is when the next song comes on." "Junior that is mean." Just as she said that, the song switched, turning to a song that sounded strangely familiar but i really couldn't name it. (look up circus monster to see the song)

**Time, is dead and gone**

**show must go on**

**its time for our act**

'Is it just me, ro does this sound very familiar to you Moka?' 'It does, i can't remember what it is though.'

**They all scream at me**

**they can not see**

**this curtain hide me**

As the song played, Tsukune took hold of my hand, pulling me out to the center of where everyone was looking at us. "**Follow my lead Moka, jsut try and remember the lyrics.**" As he said that, the lyrics started to fade and in its place, Tsukune was singing the song softly, his voices sounds so beautiful. "**An, amazing gift. So quick and sift, you are amazing.**" i remembered the songs now, a song that i would listen to to try and bring out how i felt when i was younger, the lyrics all coming back to me. "By, myself i can't, they start to chant, why are you not here?" he came in again, singing with me while he took a lower tone to match my higher tone which sounded amazing. "_Grinning at me, i lay on my knees, they want to hear me, why can not 'he' see? I want to see you, i need to see you, i have to see you, what happened to you?_

_We get up on stage, they jump to enrage, why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? 'He' wants me to see, i just can not bring - i say he's' not you, what else can i do? Singing in silence, song of misery, a monster lies, trapped in it's own nightmare, 'he' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea, why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless, we start to holler, hey, get yup you worthless, CIRCUS MONSTER!_" Their was a small break, giving me enough time to think why he is playing this song.

"**I lay all alone, i should have known, you would have left me.**" "'He' s miles at me, i can not see, why he's' in your place." "**Then, you can tell me why, you said goodbye, right before our act.**" "Those, two young lions, who are always fun, why did they leave two?" "_Roaring at me, i lay on my knees, what is happening, i can hear you sing. They will not obey, they've been lead astray, will i still see you? I have to see you, i panic and flee, they both pounce on me, i fell to the ground, i can't hear a sound. I look up and see, you are not with me, am i all alone? Where could you have gone?_

___Singing in silence, song of misery, a monster lies, trapped in it's own nightmare, 'he' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea, why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless, we start to holler, hey, get yup you worthless, CIRCUS MONSTER!_" Taking time to breath again, Tsukune does some simple vocalizations before we both come in again. "_Singing in silence, song of misery, a monster lies, trapped in it's own nightmare, 'he' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea, why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster, it never sees us, it despises us, lying so useless, we start to holler, hey, get yup you worthless, CIRCUS MONSTER!_"

With that, the song ended, and everyone gave small claps at the sound of our voices, which really shocked me. After they were all done, i left, heading to Tsukune's room with him already their, which scared me. "**Did i tug a heart sting with that song? OR was it my voice?**" he asked sarcastically, making me a bit made. "Why, just, why?" i asked him, but all he did was pull out a book. "**This event, it was so that we could see who you really are, the song just so happened to be the way i brought that out of you, very pretty though.**"

I start to cry, which made him stand and hold me. i bury my head into his chest, the feeling of sorrow and depression washing over me so much. "**Moka, remember, here you are never alone, and are accepted, the humans will only live for so long and then it will be just us yokai.**" "I will not live that long to see it, i live to be around 12,000 years old, you live so long as you are not killed or if their is life." "**That is our curse Moka, i live forever, i will never die, no matter what, unless i am killed, nothing will kill me, i will continue to exist so long as one spec of life exist, and i am life myself, so i will go on forever alone, driven to insanity.**"

i look at him in pure sorrow, i just hug him, not letting go of him. while hugging him, i felt a sharp pain in my chest, them feeling something come out with hurt like hell. I look down to see a swirling ball or purple light in Tsukune's hand, which them began to split in half. When it did, Tsukune shoved his hand into his chest, pulling out a far bigger, black and red ball of light that did the same, but shrunk down to the size of the purple light. the purple half and the red and black half came together, engulfing each other and forming a single ball now, same with the other half. eh put the smaller oine in my hands, which made it fade into my arm and i felt the pain in my chest go away. "What did you just do?"**  
**

End of chapter 3

remember to

like

favorite

review

Also, i am so sorry for have late update, i have been really busy and stuff, plus as well i am trying to work on putting videos up for my own channel on YouTube, speaking of which, i will do live readings of my own stories for you all, video games, and possibly do drawing videos. i will work on the YouTube and twitch stuff but until then, i say good bye and please wish me luck ^^


	4. Chapter 4

This is gonna be a very weird chapter, but it will explain somethings to you all

Chapter 3 - half of my soul is yours

Tsukune's POV

Moka had left for her room after our talk, which pretty much was me explaining what i did. (sorry, can't give away any spoilers.) Now that i was alone, i decided to do something i normally don't do. i sighed, releasing my yokai i had stored up and letting it flow. my tue power filling the area of my room. For that little while, it was just so relaxing, all the stress i had just going away with being released. before i went to bed, i switched back to my human form, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a black short sleeve shirt to sleep in.

-the next morning-

Moka's POV

Everyone was awake, well, almost Everyone that is, all the reapers in the building were sleeping, and i KNEW, never wake one up without something to cover your ass in a nanosecond. Unfortunately, i was the one they "Picked" to have to wake up one of them, so i decided to go with the one i knew i could not get killed by without him having regret, Tsukune. walking in, i crept over to Tsukune, looking over his calm and soft face while he slept. Giving off a short prayer, i gently rubbed his arm, which made him groan. In a soft voice, i lean in close to his ear, whispering softly, "Tsukune, we need you up now." he groaned more, opening his yes to a narrow glare, "**Moka, why are you here trying to wake me?**" "Well, it's more that the others wanted you up, Gin it trying to cook because all your servants and your family is still asleep, we drew straws to see who got to wake you of you up to try to actually cook something that wouldn't be bad for us or be drugged."

He groaned more, rolling out of his bed and onto the ground, making a pretty loud thud. "**Fine, i will cook something up, get Gin somewhere else and i will work.**" With that, he got up, and stretched out his arms. After that, i do not know why, but he threw off his shirt and walking down the halls. 'What is going through his head?' 'I have no idea, but are you going to judge, that is the same body that you let us get pregnant with.' My other half went quite after that, which left me happy somewhat.

i walk down the hall, which from the end of the hall, i hear a lot of crashing and then seeing Gin once again flying down the hall but this time, he was in his wolf form and had lots of cuts on him. "What happened?" i ran down the hall, finding everyone gathered in the corner huttled away from Tsukune while he worked at the stove. "Good to see someone we can trust cooking." With that, i went to work with him, making some coffee for all of us. (the reason why i had it like this is, who would really want to work with Gin cooking, he would probably made one of them wear an apron and nothing else right?)

After some time, Tsukune had made everyone a pretty big batch of French toast, eggs, and ground sausage. "**Dig in everyone, it won't bite you.**" Everyone took a cautious step forward, drawn to it by the wonderful smell it made. "guys, it isn't Gin's food, so you are safe, dig in," i told them, getting ready to take a plate of food myself.

-after breakfast-

Tsukune's POV

The time at breakfast was left pretty uneventful, except for when my sister got up and decided to just cling to my waist. "**Get off me Tsubaki, i will throw you away again.**" She let go after that, giving me time to unfold my wings and fly away from her as quickly as i could possibly go. I mainly took the path that allowed my to not be seen by anyone, giving me perfect cover path for my getaway. Taking some time, i stopped to look down, finding Moka was walking around the halls, turning her head around all the corners, probably trying to find me. '**Might as well have some fun in scaring her.**' I jumped down behind her, landing right beside her and tapping her shoulder.

She yelped as From me, jumping back a bit. "Jerk! I'm pregnant, don't scare me." i laugh, putting my stomach down onto her stomach and rubbing the small unnoticeable bump to most. "**Calm down, you are fine and so is the baby, and it doesn't matter.**" I pulled her into me, giving her a hug, though i guess i could have tried to do better in putting effort into it. She hugged me back, putting her arms around me neck while looking up at me. Putting on a small smile, she leaned up, giving me a quick peck to my lips.

As she puled back, i pulled her back, deepening our kiss. She moaned into it, giving m time to slip my tongue into her mouth and play with hers, making her moan more. the two of us fought for dominance, though after a while she had to give up. for a while, i toyed with her mouth, swirling our tongues together which only made her moan more. I drew back from her, taking in a breath while she panted, pushing herself into me more.

I smirk, letting her bury her head into me while i rubbed her back. "Tsukune, can i ask you something?" "**What might that be Moka?**" i ask her, looking down at her with soft but narrow eyes. "MY family, would it be okay if i invite them over?" "**If i do that, then the others are going to want to invite their parents, But i think i can see if they can come in a week or so.**"

-Time skip, about a week later at the Reaper castle with everyone standing outside the door-

Everyone was standing outside, looking at my family carriage came up, the horses coming to a stop to the side of one of the tall pillars that stood to the side of us. As the door opened, the first to exit was a group of girls, who were running to Moka. I decided to step in, grabbing a knife and throwing it to the side making them all stop to look at me. "**Not yours to touch.**" I said to them, making the smallest one decide to be brave and swing a large club at my head, knocking it off.

AS my head rolled down the stairs, Moka went to her knees, holding her head in pain. yukari went over to her, checking to see what was wrong while the blood like bridges formed, reattaching me head to my body. "**Thank you bitch, now you hurt Moka, real smooth.**" The others looked at me confused, well, all but my family and Yukari's, who was simply smiling while trying to pull me down to her. "What did you do to my sister?!" screamed the little one, who was trying to pull me away. I got annoyed, so i let part of my yokai out, making her jump back. "**Never touch me again. And it is what you did to her, she has got half of my soul, and with that, she now experiences half of what i think, feel, and experience, the pain she is going is the pain i got when you knocked my head off you dumb ass, now back off.**"

The little one just stared at me, then looking to her sister. "Where is the other half of her real soul then?" "**Gee, i don't know, probably with the other half of my soul, get it though your head you dumb bitch, she got half of my soul, i got half of hers.**" The others had gotten out in all of the commotion, just staring in shock. "Who is the boy?" asked Kurumu's mother, who was standing next to Issa. "_That boy, is older than both of us, hell, he is the fifth oldest person in all of time, that boy, is G._" all of the adults besides Issa and my parents turned to a pale white, looking down at me in utter fear and disgust. "**yea yea, i get it, all fear and all kill G, we can deal with this shit later, and also, keep that shit away from my house.**" I picked Moka up, carrying her to my room where she curled up on it. "**I will be back in a minute, stay put.**" She nodded yes while i headed out, meeting with the other people who were brought that were not parents. "**You all, let us get some things straight, first being that no one is allowed to touch any books here, especially the ones with black spines. second, you will die if you go outside without one of my family members, so stay indoors. thirdly, if any of you so much as thinks of trying to go into that room, i will not hesitate to kill you.**" They all look at me then look at each other, mainly the vampire sister. "We agree to... listen to you, so long as we are allowed to see OUR sister when we please." said the oldest, who looked down on me. "**Fine by me, but note this, you all will have separate rooms, and at night, if you are caught outside your room, you get to be the the targets for Tsubaki's shooting range from dawn till dusk.**" With that, they all node, walking down the halls with me to my room, which made them awestruck by how simple it was. "**Where you expecting me to have a lot of shit?**" One of the younger ones step up, looking around. "One you really are a strange one aren't you?"

I node yes to her walking over to my bed and sitting down next to Moka, who was sleeping now. "**Speak to her, her outer form may not be awake but her inner form is awake, i will be the medium so that way you all can talk.**" 'Let just get this over with, i want some alone time with you.' '**Getting soft Moka?**' "So Moka, how have you been?" asked the oldest one, who was sanding rather too close for my liking. "**She is annoyed and rather bored. Next question.**"   


"why are you dating this idiot? He isn't even strong." 'Well obviously your a real dumb ass Kokoa.' "**That is so true Moka.**" "What did she say?" asked Kokoa, who was right in my face. "**One, she says to back off, second, she says your an idiot.**" She stammers away from me, then glared. "HOW AM I AN IDIOT?!" "**You think that i, the third Grim Reaper ever put into existent, who is more than 11.8 billion years old, am weak. compared to me, you are nothing.**"

Kokoa still glared at me, getting her club ready but then remembered what happened to Moka last time she did that. "**Do you really think i am that dumb, sharing a soul with someone who others care for not only protects me, it makes you unable to do a thing to me, bottom line, i could kill you, and non of you could touch me without hurting Moka, aren't i such an ass?**" I gave them a sadistic smile while i turned back to my book, pointing to the door. "**Go now, you can talk to Moka when she gets up.**" With that, all of them left, leaving just Moka and me their to ourselfs.

End of chapter 3

Remember to

like

favorite

review

i may have the next chapter be a lemon chapter but i do not know for sure, we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - unexpected events are going to happen

Tsukune's POV

It has been about three months scene we came to live with my parents, I didn't really change, but i did grow closer to Moka. Kurumu and Tsubaki had gotten to the point they were friends, Mizorie and Yukari stayed the same, but Moka, Moka had changed the most. She had grown more, now looking as if she was having a human baby, was about a month in, when in truth she was about two months away, and grown very close to me as well, hell, we were piratically like a married couple. She was always close to me no matter where we were.

The time we had been here, i really think brought many of us closer, but to them, i as still a scary, homicidal, ass that they all knew and loved. Today was like what we had all gotten used to, Moka sitting at her chair that she claimed in the library while the others were moving around the place, i was out checking on stuff and Tsubaki was with Kurumu.

While i walked, things seemed to be in order as they normally were, souls hanging around, two or three sticking onto my arm. "**Well, i will see you all tomorrow, some of you won't be here in a few hours, you got a reincarnation in order.**" I was heading back, still having one on me but for a really good reason. AS i walked in, the sound of yelling and Gin flying out of a room meant that he was being a peeping tom. '**Wait, did i tell them who the peeping tom was back in the school?**' As i thought to myself, Moka walked in, smiling at me. "Good to see you again Tsukune, how was your check, and what is that?" "**This is a snack, and also, did i ever tell you who the peeping tom was back at school? i can't remember?**" "You know who the peeing tom is, why didn't you tel us, we would have put a stop to that pervert sooner." "**Not really, Gin would never stop, oh yea, Gin is the pervert, that is the reason why i told him no cameras of any kind.**"

She looked at gin with shock. "He is the peeping tom, i knew he was a pervert but i would have guessed he just had porno mags or something like that." "**You all can write that down in the paper when we get back.**" With that, i turned my attention back to the soul, seeing it swirl a bit before pulling up to my mouth and biting into it. "So, what is it Tsukune? It looks kind of tasty." "I hold it out to her, showing her part of the uneaten side. "**Have a bite if you want, it is just purge food, nothing bad for you.**" With that, she carefully took a bite of it, which she seemed to like. "Wow, it is really good, can you tell me what it is?" "**Uh, that was a soul.**"

After saying that, i was expecting her to throw it up but instead she just nodded, leaning in to take another bite. "Taste okay to me, next time, could you bring two?" I node yes to her, walking off to my room to grab my keys. As i walked past them all, Moka followed me, wondering what i was doing. "Why do you have keys Tsukune?" "**Out for a ride, have some stuff i need to attend to, you really shouldn't come though.**" She put her hands on her hips, cocking them to the side and giving me a glare. "You're not keeping me here, i have been here fro about 5 months, you're taking me out with you."

"**Fine, but i am driving, no way will i let you drive it.**" After our little chat, i was out in the garage, pulling out my motorcycle. (LOVE THEM!) As i pull up, Moka gasped, seeing that it looked like one of the more iconic bikes but was a slick ivory black and had silver skull and a bone frame on it. "**What, were you expecting something that wasn't so like me?**" She didn't answered, but instead just took a seat in front of me,wrapping her arms around mine. "i am ready to go now Tsukune." I smirked at that, hitting the gas hard and popping a wheelie while i took off, scaring Moka while i rode away from the my home. "**THREE O' CLOCK, GET READY TO GRAB IT!**" As i said that, two souls came into view, which he snatched from their spot. With the snacks in hand, i sped up more, doing another wheelie while we started to enter the area that was remembered as the human world, which made my bike turn to form a modern ride, the skull and bones turning to a sterling black frame. "WHAT ARE WE DOING?" She asked, the wind being too loud for her to talk normally. "**MY JOB!**" WE drove for a while, with me having a scythe ready and on my back. When we finally did come to a stop, in front of us were muggers, and in front of them were three little girls, who were backed against the wall with what we thought were their father. "Tsukune, please tell me we are not going to have to take the little ones." I got off my bike, pulling my scythe out and hitting it against the ground, making it turn to a shot gun. "**Trust me Moka, i know what will happen, nothing will ever change it.**" i aim my gun, pointing it first at the girls where they were pointing before i quickly move the gun, making the other guy jerk his gun up to shoot the other guy, shooting him in the gut. He fell the ground while the other man growled at the shooter. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" "If i know i would have told you!" I smirked, pulling my hood up and having myself be enveloped by black mist, making me visible to everyone. "**Hey guys, mind if i play?**" Giving them a sadistic smirk, i pull up my shot gun with one arm, shooting the one who was shooting. Before he could get me, i shot off his head, then pointed my gun to the other person, making him quiver. "**Tell me, what makes you think you have the power to take a person life? What gives you so much more right to decide if they may live or not, why should they pay for it as well?**"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pulled up the shotgun from his buddy, shooting my free arm and taking it off. I tisk at him, pointing the gun again and shooting his head off. "**Big mistake.**" As he fell to the ground, i walk over to the other people to pat one of the girls on the head. "**Sorry you all had to see that little girls. Sir, you have a nice day, and i am very sorry for this sight, but please, do not tell the police, i only kill to protect the ones who were aimed as victims.**" He took my hand, shaking it violently while the girls went to my legs and hugged them. "Sir, thank you, i owe you my life." I node okay to him, but then looked down to the girls and pat their heads. "**Try to stay young as long as you can little ones, being young my not seem like it is good, but trust me, it is some of the best times of your life.**"

I walked back over to the area where Moka was and waited till they left to disappear. "Well, i didn't expect that to happen." "**No one does, normally, it would be the victims, but that is a grey area, theirs is a set number of how many die but not who die, we decide that. Things are not always as they seem Moka.**" With that said, the two of us got back on my bike, riding the area around and collecting some more souls that were damned.

After we had stopped, it was late in the evening and the sky had an orange glow to it. (I think it is orange, i really do not know, i am colorblind.) I had taken it slower on the way back in to my home, while Moka took a nap on me. '**Well, at least she is doing fine.**'

End of chapter 4

Remember to

like

favorite

review

derp :p


End file.
